Reincarnated
by Hiei's Vampire Kitten
Summary: Everything we know about Yami and the Millennium Items has changed. Past lives seem to be connected with them, but what has Joey got to do with it? And Ishizu must be the one to explain it all. ON HOLD
1. New Memories

Disclaimer: Sariah: MARIK!!!! DISCLAIMER!!!!!  
  
Marik: You don't have to shout; I'm sitting right here.  
  
Sariah: Fine. Disclaimer!!!  
  
Marik: Sariah doesn't own Yu- Gi- Oh. Happy now?  
  
Sariah: Yep. Thanks.  
  
SIDE NOTE: Sariah: I have such a knack for cornball disclaimers, don't I?  
  
Dragaria: ^_^' Yes, you do, Sariah.  
  
Sariah: ^_^ Okay, then. Anyways, this was a weird idea that just popped into my head. I hope everyone likes it. Now then, please take your seats and enjoy the fic!  
  
Yugi Moto, the wild- haired, short high- school student and his near invisible ancient- Egyptian look- alike sat watching the news. Yugi wasn't normally fascinated with the news, even if Yami enjoyed watching the weatherman, but today's news was interesting. It was so interesting, that Yami didn't even bother to ask when the weatherman was coming on.  
  
"Tomb- explorer Jonathan Smith made an unexpected, but amazing discovery in excavating what seemed to be a pharaoh's tomb," announced the reporter. "He found this supposed pharaoh's tomb in one of the oldest pyramids here in Egypt. But our expert says that when he finally reached the inside of the tomb, it appeared that it actually wasn't the tomb of a pharaoh. Mr. Smith, would you care to tell us exactly what it was you found?"  
  
"Well, you see, I did believe it was a pharaoh's tomb when I got inside," the explorer admitted. "There were vast riches inside it, and plenty of praise in the writing. But, you see, as I took a closer look at the writing, I found something very, very unusual."  
  
"What is this unusual feature you found inside the tomb? Was it a strange artifact of some sort?"  
  
The explorer shook his head. "No; I found it in the writing. You see, as I examined it, I found nothing of a long rule, or of a connection to the gods, or even a mention that it was the pharaoh. I don't believe this tomb was that of a pharaoh, but it has so many riches. Normally, the vast riches were placed inside the pharaoh's tomb, but since this tomb doesn't seem to be a pharaoh's, it puzzles me. This person must have been important in another way."  
  
"Are you still looking into this, Mr. Smith?"  
  
"Oh, absolutely. I'm not leaving this area until I find out why there are so many riches in this one tomb."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Smith," the reporter somehow managed to regain her unusually cheerful smile. "There you have it. An unusual discovery in an unusual country full of mysteries. I'm Janet Foster, and this has been a live report. Back to you, Taylor."  
  
"That's odd, Yami," Yugi turned around on the couch to look at his look- alike. "Do you remember anything like that happening when you ruled as the pharaoh?"  
  
"I'm not sure, Yugi. But it sounds very familiar to me," Yami then smiled at the shorter boy. "Turn around now, Yugi; the weatherman is on."  
  
Yugi rolled his eyes at his look- alike and turned around. The weatherman was now pointing to a large screen and saying that it was going to be hot in Domino for the next few days. Yugi sighed. He didn't feel he could stand hot weather.  
  
For once, Yami couldn't keep his attention on the weatherman. He was a little preoccupied with the previous live report. It seemed so familiar to him... but why? For as long as he could remember, only the pharaohs were buried with vast and overwhelming riches. His father, who was also a pharaoh, had been buried with great riches, as was his father, and his father. And Yami was quite certain that his body had been buried in the same splendor. So why did it seem so familiar that someone, perhaps a commoner, had been buried in the riches of a pharaoh?  
  
Perhaps it wasn't from his time; perhaps it was a story his mother had told him when he was very young. That was very likely. As a child, Yami had heard many, many stories from his mother. It was possible that it was a story that his mother had told him about. But still...  
  
"Alright, Yami," Yugi switched off the TV, stretched, and stood up. "You saw the weatherman; now I'm going to bed." Yugi began to walk towards his bedroom. "Coming, Yami?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, no, that's alright, Yugi. I think I'm going to stay up for a little while."  
  
Yugi shrugged. "Suit yourself, Yami." He walked off towards his bedroom. Once out of sight, Yami switched the news back on, keeping the volume down low. The screen was back at the tomb.  
  
"This is Janet Foster, again live, from this unusual tomb," the reporter announced. "Breaking news! Another amazing discovery has been made. Next to this tomb of vast riches is another tomb, this one being that of a pharaoh's, though not as greatly covered in riches. And what's even more interesting, is the fact that Mr. Smith has found a mention of the first tomb. Mr. Smith, would you care to show us your discovery?"  
  
"I'd be absolutely delighted," Mr. Smith stepped in front of the camera. "You see, while I was trying to decipher more of the writing from the first tomb, I stumbled upon a door that led to this one right here. As you can see, it doesn't have as many treasures as the first tomb, but it does actually belong to a pharaoh. So, after looking closely at the words, I've discovered that this tomb has mentions of the person buried in the first tomb. And after further examination, I hope to come across mentions of the person buried in the second tomb from the writing in the first."  
  
"Tell us, Mr. Smith, how is this person spoken of in the second tomb?"  
  
"It seemed this person was very important to the pharaoh, though, from the writing, it appeared he was nothing more than a commoner. My theory is that the pharaoh's orders were to have this person buried in these great riches, and to be buried next to him. I am also guessing that the two must have been companions, or this first person somehow saved corruption of the pharaoh's rule. I am guessing one of the two, but most likely the second, because I found mentions of corruption in the first tomb. I will study this writing further, however. I may very well be wrong in both of my theories. I have barely deciphered even half of the writing. It will take much more time."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Smith," the reporter turned back to the camera. "Well, it looks like I'm going to have to stay here in Egypt for a little while to see if anything else comes up. I'll be reporting live. Back to you, Taylor."  
  
Yami relayed the information in his mind. It no longer seemed like a tale told to him as a child. It seemed like he'd been there, and seen everything happening. It could have very well been in his time, for he had been an extremely powerful ruler. Many outside his rule tried to take over. He wondered if this person, perhaps, actually did save his rule from corruption. Or perhaps he was a friend... as a matter of fact, Yami remembered having a close friend. But he wasn't sure if this friend was a commoner or perhaps part of his court.  
  
"My memory is vague... but this friend is quite familiar to me... I feel like I have seen him very recently. But that can't be possible; that was 5,000 years ago. Perhaps I'm just a little tired. I should go to bed."  
  
Yami switched off the TV and went upstairs where Yugi was already sleeping peacefully. He sighed and slipped inside the puzzle to rest for the night.  
  
A tanned figure rose out of the floor and looked upon the sleeping boy's puzzle. He wore a turban and a golden object hung around his neck. He smiled softly as he looked at the puzzle.  
  
"So, Pharaoh Yami... your memories are coming back to you. Unfortunately for some of us, they are not the memories we want to come back." He sighed sadly and looked at the golden object around his neck. "I never thought I'd have to give this up... or that the most complicated part of the Millennium Items would have to be explained so soon." He grumbled darkly. "Curse the news... and Ishizu. Always so proper about everything. Now I must jog your memory, Pharaoh Yami. Don't you worry. You will find all your answers quite soon..."  
  
And he vanished without a trace. The next morning, Yami and Yugi suspected nothing of what was to come.  
  
"Yugi!" Solomon Moto called his grandson into the living room. "They've got more news on the mysterious tombs!"  
  
Yugi rushed into the living room as Yami slipped out of the puzzle to watch the live report...  
  
SIDE NOTE: Sariah: Dum- dum- duuuuuummmmm!!!! And there's the cliffhanger!!!!!  
  
Dragaria: THAT'S IT?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Sariah: Um... yeah, that's it.  
  
Dragaria: What kind of cliffhanger is that?! That's so evil!!!!!! Yami is so close to discovering something new about his past!!!!  
  
Sariah: -_-' Oh... for a second there I thought you actually liked the fic. Now I know it's just Yami that you're concerned about.  
  
Dragaria: ^_^ Yep.  
  
Sariah: *sighs* Well, I hope the readers actually liked it, otherwise my boat is kinda sunk here, isn't it? Please review A.S.A.P.!!!!!!!  
  
Dragaria: Hey, you said JUST Yami... 


	2. Let it All Out

Disclaimer: Marik: Sariah doesn't own Yu- Gi- Oh. Can you untie me now?  
  
Sariah: Sorry, can't. Love to, but can't.  
  
Marik: *grumbles*  
  
Sariah: You do get a spiced peach, though.  
  
Marik: ^_^ Yummy! *gobbles up spiced peach*  
  
SIDE NOTE: Sariah: Heh. Who knew Marik had a thing for spiced peaches? I found that out when I dropped one on his lap the other day.  
  
Dragaria: *rolls eyes* Get to the point.  
  
Sariah: Yeesh, SORRY. It's only MY fic. Anyway; it's been a long, hard struggle, but I managed to get five reviews. I thank those five people that reviewed this fic! And I hope most of you continue to review as I go on. Well, on to the next chappie!!  
  
The reporter's cheeky face appeared in front of Yami's eyes as he watched the screen. She was standing in the first chamber next to the explorer, who looked extremely flustered and excited. Yami leaned forward in interest.  
  
"An exciting discovery has been made!" the reporter's smile looked rather strained at this time, but she continued to rant on enthusiastically. "Mr. Smith seems to have found something having to do with Duel Monsters. That's right; the great game of champions that's been sweeping the nation! Although this may have been discovered before in other tombs, this is truly a great discovery. Mr. Smith, would you care to explain to us why this is such an amazing discovery?"  
  
"Certainly," the explorer, still excited, turned to the writing. "You see, these two tombs appear to be centuries upon centuries old, while other discoveries related to Duel Monsters have been discovered in tombs much more recent than these. I'm not quite sure exactly HOW old these tombs are, but I'm still looking into it... aha! It says the date right here in the writing... hold on; I must figure this one out..."  
  
"How long will this take?" the reporter didn't sound as professional as before, but she somehow managed to keep her cheeky smile.  
  
"Oh, hold on; one minute... Yes! It appears that these two important figures lived about 5,000 years ago!"  
  
'5,000 years... what a coincidence,' Yami chuckled to himself slightly; but he certainly did feel strange about this. Somehow, all of this connected to himself. After all, these two people lived during his time, AND one was a pharaoh. But who was this other person? Could it have been the dear friend he had had during that time? And the corruption they had mentioned the night before DID seem to connect to this person... but how?  
  
"Yami?"  
  
Yami snapped to attention and looked down at his wild- haired look- alike. The boy was staring at him in a peculiar way.  
  
"Are you okay, Yami? You seem like you're floating off into space or something."  
  
"I'm... just thinking about something, Yugi. There is no need for you to worry."  
  
Yugi didn't seem to believe him, but he shrugged. "So, this is pretty weird, huh? These people lived right around your time. And one was even a pharaoh, just like you. Do they seem familiar?"  
  
"Yes, Yugi... actually, they do."  
  
Yugi sighed. "I figured something like this was up. Come on." He got up and headed up the stairs, taking Yami along with him. He finally sat down on his bed, looking up at the flustered pharaoh.  
  
"What... what is this all about, Yugi?"  
  
"Yami, you seriously don't think I can't tell something is up? Let's view the evidence, shall we? Last night, you pay such close attention to something that ISN'T the weatherman, and you HARDLY pay ANY attention to the weatherman at all. Come on, Yami; you love the weatherman! And just a few moments ago you tell me these people sound familiar to you. What is going on, Yami?"  
  
"I don't know! Truthfully, I don't know! Last night they found out more, and that got me thinking so many things about my past. Like the corruption for example; Ishizu told me of the High Priest who tried to overthrow me for the sake of his ruler. And this other person IS connected to that, Yugi; I know he is! And what's even more confusing is that I feel I've seen this person quite recently, when he died nearly 5,000 years ago!" Yami stopped and took a deep breath, his stress flowing out as he exhaled. "I'm just very confused, Yugi. I thought I had most of my past figured out, but it seems there is so much more that I need to know."  
  
"Is that all? You need to relax, Yami." Yugi smiled up at his look- alike, who looked back at him with confusion. "Oh, don't you worry, Yami. You talked to Ishizu about it before, right? Maybe if you go back to her and ask her a few more questions you could find your answers."  
  
"It's worth a try," Yami sat down on the bed next to Yugi. "If we could ask her anytime soon, it would be wonderful."  
  
"We can ask her this afternoon," Yugi replied, jumping up off the bed. "Now are you going to come eat breakfast or what?"  
  
Yami smiled and followed wild- haired boy to the kitchen.  
  
Shadi pulled the Millennium Key out from under his shirt and continued to walk down the street. Ishizu walked next to him in a sort of grand manner. The two were looking for someone.  
  
"Do we have to do this? I don't want to give this up, Ishizu. I am not quite ready."  
  
"That is why you are giving it up now."  
  
"And when exactly are you giving up yours?"  
  
"Oh, in a few months," Ishizu laughed at the scowl clouding Shadi's face. "I still must give it up, though. I was not meant to keep the Millennium Necklace, just as you were not meant to keep the Millennium Key."  
  
"Yes, of course. And we must help along the pharaoh's memory. Now then, where is this boy?"  
  
"I'm not sure. The Millennium Necklace told me he would be right around this area, but I don't see him anywhere... ah! There he is!"  
  
Shadi clutched his Millennium Key and turned to a spirit that floated next to him, staring at the boy ahead of him. "Is this the one?" he whispered to the spirit.  
  
"That is him," the spirit replied. The Millennium Key glowed and seemed to try and lift itself from around Shadi's neck, and it seemed as though something were inside it growing restless.  
  
Shadi nodded. "Yes, it must be him. The spirit inside this Key grows impatient." He clutched the Key tighter. "Be patient, spirit. You will be with him soon..."  
  
SIDE NOTE: Sariah: Cliffhanger! ^_^ I hope I'm not going too fast for everyone. I'm just trying to make it interesting.  
  
Dragaria: I WISH YOU'D GO FASTER!!!!!  
  
Sariah: Shut UP, Dragaria. Anyway, I really hope people don't think it's going too fast, and I hope you liked it. Maybe my brain's just slow. *shrugs* Actually, that wouldn't be surprising to me. Well, later, minna!! Hope you liked it!!! Please review A.S.A.P.!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. The Death of a Friend

Disclaimer: Marik: Sariah doesn't own Yu- Gi- Oh!!!! *looks at Sariah expectantly*  
  
Sariah: *shrugs* Sorry, I'm out of spiced peaches.  
  
Marik: Darn! *pouts*  
  
SIDE NOTE: Hey, everyone! I'm updating sooner than anyone would've expected from me, and I'm glad. I have so many ideas!!! See? *points to light- bulb above head, which has just fizzled out* Erm... *takes away light- bulb* Heh- heh... must be the wrong light- bulb.  
  
*...* that means a memory of a person speaking. Y' know, just in case the italics won't show up, which I'm sure they won't. Anyways, thanks to those of you who reviewed!!!!!! On to the story!!!!  
  
Yami walked up the steps of the museum, ready to go through the doors that had led to many, many answers before. He wondered what kind of answers Ishizu would have about this mysterious important person that had apparently died in his time.  
  
"Sorry, pal, no entry," a guard blocking the entrance told him.  
  
"Why not? May I see Ishizu?"  
  
"Ishizu is currently on other important business," replied the guard. "I cannot allow anyone to enter the museum until she returns."  
  
"What sort of business?" Yami had come expectantly for answers; he was not about to let this matter drop.  
  
"Business that doesn't concern you!" the guard answered him harshly. "Now, scram!"  
  
'Yami, we should go. I have a feeling this is very important.' Yugi said to him through their mental link.  
  
'Yes, Yugi, but I believe my past is more important than whatever it is Ishizu is attending to.'  
  
'Yami, it can wait. Besides, who's to say that nothing useful will turn up about the tombs?'  
  
Yami pondered this for a moment. It seemed Yugi had a point, so he decided to let the matter drop... for now.  
  
'I still want these questions answered,' he told his look- alike. 'But you do have a good point. I will wait.'  
  
With a reproachful look at the guard, Yami turned and walked back to the game shop. He would get his questions answered later.  
  
It would have done him a great deal of satisfaction if he had been near the Domino City Mall at the time, for the person he had been searching for was there, searching for someone else. And she had found him... well, she had, and the person with her, who was ready to give up his Millennium Key.  
  
"Is the spirit restless, Shadi?" Ishizu asked her shorter companion. Shadi clutched the Key tighter and nodded.  
  
"He is quite ready to join his future self, but you know we must explain this to him first..."  
  
"No, we don't," Ishizu told him with finality. "We merely have to give him the key, tell him what magic it holds, and leave. Then we must hope that the pharaoh's memories become refreshed."  
  
"He's 5,000 years old, Ishizu, who's to say that he STILL won't remember?"  
  
"I said, hope, Shadi, though I don't have much doubt that he'll remember," Ishizu said sharply. "Let's go."  
  
Meanwhile, as Yugi had predicted, more news on the strange tombs had come up. Yami tried desperately to ignore Yugi's chants of, "I told you so, Yami!" so he could peacefully watch the story.  
  
A new reporter stood at the entrance to the first tomb, smiling realistically. Yami figured that the old reporter had finally cracked, so he ignored it and listened.  
  
"I'm Ashley Wellington, reporting live from these mysterious tombs! It appears that a few interpreters have decided to assist Mr. Smith in his discoveries. Now the rest of us await what has been interpreted from this writing.... Mr. Smith?"  
  
"It appears that the first person died during the corruption while saving the pharaoh's life..." began the explorer. Yami's mind was jerked suddenly into a trance. Voices flashed through his head, one his own, one soft and familiar, and one full of hatred and a hunger for power.  
  
*Yami, run, please, I won't let him get to you...*  
  
*No, he will kill you, I can't let you get hurt...*  
  
*If he kills me, Yami, then so be it. I couldn't live with myself knowing that my best friend was hurt...*  
  
*Ah, the pharaoh needs his pathetic little body guards. Duel me, pharaoh...*  
  
*Yami, run!*  
  
*Silence, useless fool!*  
  
*YAMI, RUN, NOW!*  
  
*I can't leave you alone!*  
  
*PHARAOH!*  
  
*Don't come near him, you murderer!*  
  
*Out of my WAY, fool!*  
  
*Make me!*  
  
*Gladly... you shouldn't have interfered...*  
  
*NOOOOOO!*  
  
"And a great battle ensued, because this death angered the pharaoh. It seems the person in the first tomb was a dear friend of this pharaoh's..."  
  
The voices flashed into Yami's mind again, but the soft one was missing. Yami realized that his voice had an angered tone to it.  
  
*Not such a powerful ruler anymore, are you, pharaoh? Not without this pathetic lump anyway...*  
  
*SILENCE, PRIEST! HE WAS MY FRIEND!*  
  
*A pharaoh could never have friends.*  
  
*You want your duel priest? I will give you that duel. And if you win, you may have whatever you want. If not, then you shall be punished for this unnecessary murder!*  
  
*Very well, pharaoh, but I assure you that I will win.*  
  
*We shall see.*  
  
"The pharaoh eventually won this great battle, which seemed to involve Duel Monsters. The pharaoh's orders were then to have his dear friend buried in great riches, rivaling that of any other pharaoh's. He also requested, when he himself died, that he should be buried next to his companion..."  
  
*My friend died honorably, keeping me out of danger. I only wish I could have done so for him... the best I can do for him in return is to have him buried in great riches, expressing my gratitude for what he has done for me. And when I die, I must be buried next to him, so that perhaps our spirits can meet again in the afterlife...*  
  
Yami snapped out of his daze quite suddenly. He realized that he had suffered the loss of his very dear friend when the High Priest had attacked him. His friend had tried to defend him, but ended up losing his life. It was a most honorable death.  
  
Why couldn't Yami remember his name? The soft voice, he knew, had to be that of his friend, so the other must have been the High Priest. The soft voice sounded very familiar... like someone Yami knew now... but his friend had been alive 5,000 years ago... could it be that someone n Domino shared the same likeness with his friend as he, Yami, did with Yugi? If Yami could only remember his name...  
  
"The pharaoh's name was Yami," said the explorer. "And, at the moment, the interpreters are trying to decipher the name of the pharaoh's friend... ah, yes, they've found it...!"  
  
Shadi and Ishizu had cornered the boy. Shadi stood ready, the Millennium Key now clutched in his hands instead of around his neck. The boy was confused.  
  
"This Millennium Item should have been brought to you," Shadi explained. "It belongs to you. A certain spirit that is a part of you is inside it."  
  
"What?" The boy became even more baffled as Shadi placed the now glowing Millennium Key around his neck.  
  
"Meet your past life, Joey Wheeler..."  
  
Yami, in the meanwhile, watched intently for his friend's name to be revealed...  
  
"The name of the pharaoh's dear friend was Jono," announced the explorer.  
  
SIDE NOTE: Sariah: *giggles madly* Well, was that a cliffhanger, or am I happy about nothing?  
  
Dragaria: You're happy about important stuff!!!! Yami was getting SOOOO close!!!!!  
  
Sariah: . Shut up! Anyways, people, I hope you liked that chapter. I liked writing it, but I get the impression that it MAY be a tad confusing. I hope it isn't... and am I going too fast for you people? I'm busy having so much fun writing all this, and some of you might be going, "WHOA!!!! PUT ON THE BRAKES, YOU MAD WOMAN!!!!" Well, I just hope you peoples are enjoying this.  
  
Dragaria: I am!!!!!  
  
Sariah: Thanks, but shut up. Oh, one more thing: I'm using the little game name for Yami's friend, and I'd be quite grateful if somebody could give me Tea's game name. I'm not sure if it was Anzu or Teana. Anyways, I'd be very grateful to you if you know and you tell me. And I probably confused you just now, but I hope you know what I'm talking about. ^_____^''''''' Well, please review A.S.A.P.!!!!!! 


	4. Answers or No Answers

Disclaimer: Sariah: Well, I'd have Marik do the disclaimer, but he's run away. Wonder where he ran off to... Well, anyway, I don't own Yu- Gi- Oh. To some people it'd be nice if I did, 'cause there'd be lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots... *takes breath* and lots of Joey!!!!!  
  
SIDE NOTE: Wheeee!!! I'm updating!!!!! I'm glad about that. I like writing my stories. My mom says I should write to the publishers of Yu- Gi- Oh manga or whatever and get them published, but it's just a hobby, y'know? Some people do, but I guess I'm talkin' too much. Thanks to my reviewers, and on with the story!!!!  
  
"The name of the pharaoh's dear friend was Jono," announced the explorer.  
  
Yami sat motionless and speechless. It was him. It was his friend. Jono...  
  
'Yami?' Yami jerked suddenly, snapping out of his trance.  
  
'Yes, Yugi?'  
  
'Yami, do you... I mean, this guy... was there ever another pharaoh named Yami?'  
  
Yami shook his head. 'No, not... not that I can... remember...'  
  
'Then who was Jono?'  
  
'I don't remember, Yugi. But I do know one thing.'  
  
'What's that?'  
  
'I have to talk to Ishizu.'  
  
It was late in the afternoon. Joey Wheeler sat on his bed, staring uncertainly at a partially see- through version of himself. It was a little unnerving.  
  
Well, the person wasn't exactly like him. Sure, the guy had the same figure, the same broad shoulders and long legs. Heck, it was even wearing his clothes. But it was slightly shorter and had ruby eyes instead of the deep, chocolate ones that Joey had. And although most of its hair was the same honey- blonde, the ends of it were slightly brown.  
  
"Will you stop staring at me? It's not that weird." The figure crossed its legs and sat up. Its voice was slightly softer than Joey's, but a hint of the New York accent could be heard, though it wasn't obvious.  
  
Joey snorted. "Not that weird? You try talkin' to a version of yourself that you've never seen before, AND that you can see right through!"  
  
"That can be arranged... if we just switch."  
  
"I ain't switchin'... whatever that means."  
  
"I'll get back to that. Anyway, I suppose I don't find it that weird because I've been trapped in that Key for so long with no one to talk to... lucky shaman gets to roam 'cause that Shadi kid was destined to have the Millennium Scale in the first place."  
  
Joey raised his head. "Wait a sec... you mean I was MEANT to have this Key thing?"  
  
"Well, DUH," the spirit rolled his eyes. "Look at us, we're almost identical! Anyone who is meant to have a Millennium Item must have a look- alike spirit that resides in their Item."  
  
"What?"  
  
The spirit sighed. "For example: I look almost exactly like you, and I reside in the Millennium Key. Since we have similar looks, it's only obvious that the Millennium Key was meant for you. It's the same with all the other Items. Each spirit has a look- alike somewhere in the world, and that look- alike is destined for the Item they reside in. Of course, there are some people who possess magical qualities, so they are able to control a Millennium Item for a certain amount of time before it overpowers them."  
  
"My brain hurts," Joey moaned, rolling over onto his back and covering his eyes with the back of his hand. His look- alike spirit sighed.  
  
"By Ra, I swear I was not this stupid back in Egypt," he said exasperatedly. "Can't even hold a simple amount of information for two minutes."  
  
"Shuddap, ya freakin' spirit," Joey looked up. "Who are you, anyway?"  
  
"Me? Name's Jono," the spirit smiled. "We never had a proper introduction, eh? Well, if I'm going to be living with you, I suppose I gotta know who you are, too."  
  
"Joey," Joey replied, covering his eyes again. "And I'm not too thrilled about havin' you live wit' me."  
  
"You're stuck with me," Jono said defensively. "You don't have a choice."  
  
"Just see if I don't chuck this Key out of the window," Joey snapped back.  
  
"It's linked to your spirit now," Jono told him with finality. "And once that happens, you can't get rid of it."  
  
Joey groaned. This was going to be harder than he thought.  
  
In the meanwhile, Yami arrived at the museum. He needed answers now more than he did before. Ishizu was waiting for him at the entrance.  
  
"Hello, Pharaoh Yami," she greeted him. "I knew you would be coming here."  
  
"I see...," Yami wasn't at all sure how to start. But it became clear that Ishizu already knew why he had come.  
  
"I know what answers you need," Ishizu said. "I can give you some of them, but not all."  
  
"Then tell me what you can," Yami insisted.  
  
"You wish to know more of your past, am I correct?"  
  
"Yes... I wish to know about my past friend. I wish to know about Jono."  
  
"Jono?" Ishizu looked surprised. "I... I wasn't aware that you knew about him... I take it you watched the report on the tombs?"  
  
"Yes... and I want to know more about him... who he was, aside from being my dearest friend."  
  
"It will take a long time to explain that, Yami. When my Millennium Necklace predicted you'd be coming here to hear more of your past, it told me nothing of your wish to know more about Jono. I don't know much about him myself."  
  
"But you do know some things, don't you?"  
  
"Only a few, but not enough to break the ice. I have only seen two visions of the past that included him, but they were quite brief, and then I only heard his voice. I don't even know what he looks like."  
  
Yami looked disappointed. "What have you heard in your visions?"  
  
"In both he seemed to be trying to keep someone away from you... a certain priest. The only other things I know about him include his friendship with you. I remember reading it on a small tablet. You were friends for quite a long time."  
  
Yami sighed and bowed his head. "I wish I could have found out more... but you did say that he was trying to keep a certain priest away from me, didn't you?" he looked up as he asked this.  
  
"Yes... why do you ask?"  
  
"While I was watching the report, a few memories of voices came to me... it seemed like the situation you described. That is all."  
  
"Is there anything else I can tell you, pharaoh?"  
  
Yami shook his head. "No... that was all I came for, I suppose." He turned and walked out of the museum.  
  
'That was disappointing,' Yugi mentally sighed as Yami left the museum.  
  
'Don't remind me. I was so certain she could tell me all I wanted to know about Jono. Now I feel like I've betrayed him.'  
  
'Don't feel that way, Yami. But... did you say you heard voices while you watched the report?'  
  
'Yes, I did. Why?'  
  
'Well... because... I saw visions... people... while I watched it. But there were no voices. Just... the people.'  
  
Yami stopped short. 'People?'  
  
'Yes. One was you. Another was that evil priest that you fought a long time ago... and the last one looked like... like...'  
  
'Like who, Yugi?'  
  
"Hey, Yug'!" Yami was so startled that he let Yugi take control. There was a sudden flash as he fell on the ground.  
  
"Hi, Joey," Yugi sat up, dusting himself off. 'You scaredy- cat.' He mentally told Yami.  
  
'He startled me,' Yami shot back defensively. Yugi shook his head and turned back to Joey.  
  
"Sorry, Yug'... did I scare ya?"  
  
"Just a little," Yugi said brightly. "So, what're you doing around here?"  
  
"Eh, nothin'... just, uh... wanted to, uh... visit the museum," Joey seemed very nervous. He seemed like he was hiding something.  
  
"Visit the museum?" Yugi asked skeptically. "You don't seem the type to be interested in this kind of stuff. Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Uh, no, I'm just a little cold... it's kinda cold out, huh?"  
  
Yugi shrugged. "I guess so. Well, I'd better get going. See you."  
  
"Yeah... see ya, Yug'."  
  
Yugi walked down the street a little stiffly until he was out of Joey's sight. Then he stopped.  
  
'What is it, Yugi? Is something wrong?' Yami asked him.  
  
'Did Joey seem a little nervous to you?'  
  
'He did seem like he was hiding something. But, Yugi, who was it that you were talking about earlier? In the vision?'  
  
'The vision...? Oh, that. Um, I'll tell you later, Yami. I've got to clear my head.'  
  
'I understand.'  
  
Joey had been nervous. The moment Yugi was out of sight, he pulled the Millennium Key out from underneath his shirt. For some reason he hadn't wanted to show it to Yugi. He hadn't really expected to run into him, anyway. He'd just come here for answers. It was obvious that that Ishizu woman knew more than he did about all this Millennium Item stuff and he knew he could find her here.  
  
'Hey, Joey?'  
  
'What the...? Oh, what?' Joey was still trying to get used to the mental communication.  
  
'Who was that short kid you were talking to earlier?'  
  
'Huh? That was my friend. His name is Yugi. Why do you ask?'  
  
'Uh, no reason. He just... reminds me of someone, is all.'  
  
'Oh... who?'  
  
'I'll tell you some other time.'  
  
Joey shrugged and entered the museum. All he wanted was answers.  
  
SIDE NOTE: Sariah: Wheeeeeee!!!!!!! Man, I'm really happy- go- lucky today!!! WHEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!  
  
Draagaria: WHY DIDN'T HE TELL YAMI WHO THE PERSON LOOKED LIKE?! YAMI WAS SOOOOOO CLOSE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sariah: Oh, shut up. Please. Oh, and while you were reading the ficcy, I found my disclaimer slave!!!!!!  
  
Marik: *grumbles*  
  
Sariah: ^_^ He managed to untie himself from my bedpost. I found him rummaging through my sock drawer for his Millennium Rod. He still doesn't know where it is, though!!!! ^_^ But, he's back on my bedpost and ready to do some disclaiming. Anyway, I hope you people liked this chapter. You already know who everybody is, but I hope it's a strain on your nerves to see the people in the story not know. I know it works on Dragaria...  
  
Dragaria: MUST! TELL! YAMI- KUN!  
  
Sariah: Well, I hope you liked it. I suppose you can guess what I'm going to say next, so I won't. You know what to do, so please review!!!!!!!!!! Hey, that rhymed... 


	5. What We Know About Jono

Disclaimer: Marik: Now that I'm back, Sariah doesn't own Yu- Gi- Oh. Though I wish I could say she did, so she'd get sued. That would be fun...  
  
Sariah: However, I have your Millennium Rod. You will not say that I own Yu- Gi- Oh.  
  
Marik: Yeah, yeah; rub it in...  
  
SIDE NOTE: Um... nothing clever to say. Well, I thank my reviewers, and now, on to the fic!!!!!  
  
'NOW will you tell me who the last person looked like in the vision?' Yami mentally pleaded with his look- alike, knowing that this person would most definitely be Jono, his long- lost ancient- Egyptian friend. But Yugi was a little too worried about what was going on with Joey to really answer.  
  
"I can't, Yami. And stop asking me through my head, okay? I'm a little stressed out."  
  
"Sorry, Yugi. What's wrong?"  
  
"The way Joey acted in front of the museum... he looked like he was hiding something from me. It made me a little worried."  
  
Yami looked thoughtful for a moment before finally replying. "Well, Yugi... I should've told you this before, but I suppose I was a bit preoccupied with the situation of the vision you had. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's alright, Yami. What do you need to tell me?"  
  
"I sensed another presence... like a spirit. But it was only one other. It puzzled me for a moment. I'm not quite sure what it means."  
  
"That's strange, Yami. Do you think Joey could be hiding something that has to do with that other presence you sensed?"  
  
"It could, but I'm not fully sure... I remember something that Ishizu told me a few days ago. It could have something to do with this."  
  
"Would you mind letting me in on it?"  
  
"Well, of course, Yugi, but... can you PLEASE tell me who that last person looked like in the vision? PLEASE?"  
  
"Oh, alright, Yami. But you have to tell me what you know, first."  
  
Yami sighed in defeat. "Have it your way, Yugi. Alright, here goes..."  
  
Joey stepped through the doors of the museum, where he found Ishizu calmly waiting for him. She smiled when he entered.  
  
"I've been waiting for you, Joey. My Millennium Necklace predicted that you would come here. How odd... your friend Yugi came in here a moment ago."  
  
"Yeah, I ran into him on the way in...," Joey said hastily, and went straight to the point. "Ishizu, I need to know whatever you can tell me about someone named Jono."  
  
Ishizu was slightly taken aback. 'Jono? How would Joey know of the pharaoh's closest friend?' She looked closely at Joey before speaking to him. "I'm afraid I don't know much at all about Jono. I only know that he was the pharaoh's closest and dearest friend in ancient times. And from an ancient tablet I read, I know he was killed in saving the pharaoh's life. But how do you know about Jono?"  
  
Joey blinked in surprise. That was all she had to tell him? "Hold on a sec, Ishizu... I thought you knew all about these Millennium Item things. You told me that every one of 'em had a spirit in it."  
  
"Yes, I did. And I do know many things about the Items. But that still doesn't explain how you know of Jono."  
  
"Oh... so you don't know much about the spirits that live in 'em, huh? So I guess ya didn't know that Jono is the spirit who lives in the Millennium Key."  
  
Ishizu's eyes widened as this was said. 'So, what Shadi told me was true... Jono HAD been resurrected, and his spirit does reside in a Millennium Item... I didn't want to believe it.' Ishizu managed to regain her composure and she faced Joey with a look of curiosity. "I'm afraid I did not," she replied. "May I speak to the spirit, Joey?"  
  
Joey nodded slowly before letting Jono take over. Ishizu gasped as an almost exact copy of Joey appeared before her.  
  
"So, you are Jono. The pharaoh's most treasured companion..."  
  
"Yes. I am. You wished to speak with me?"  
  
"Yes. I'd like to know what you remember about your past. I know that someone will be most pleased to get answers about you."  
  
Jono looked skeptical. He studied Ishizu for a moment before speaking. "Well, alright. But only if you give me some answers that I want as well."  
  
"Of course. Would you so kindly tell me what I'd like to know before I give you any answers?"  
  
Jono raised an eyebrow, but then shrugged. "I suppose. Anything I know about my past, huh? Well, alright. Let's see..."  
  
Yugi, in the meanwhile, was pondering over what Yami had just explained to him. And it somehow all made perfect sense.  
  
"Every Millennium Item has a spirit, Yami? Are you sure it isn't only the Puzzle?"  
  
"Absolutely, Yugi. Ishizu told me so herself. Perhaps Joey has been followed by someone with a Millennium Item. It could explain the other spirit."  
  
Yugi shook his head. "No... no I don't think so, Yami. It makes perfect sense... that person in the vision... it makes so much sense!"  
  
"Quite honestly, nothing is making sense the way you're talking about it."  
  
"Yami, we have to go back to the museum, now!" Yugi said frantically, leaping off his bed and making a dash for the door.  
  
"But who was that person you saw in the vision? Who did it look like?"  
  
"I'll explain it on the way there, Yami. Oh, why didn't I see it before?"  
  
Yami followed Yugi out the door, puzzled as to what this was all about.  
  
SIDE NOTE: Sariah: Aaaaaaannnnnnddddd that's it for today!  
  
Dragaria: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! THAT'S IT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? MY YAMI- KUN DOESN'T GET TO FIND OUT YET?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Sariah: Relax; I'll update soon. Really, I will. My mind is bursting with ideas right now!  
  
Dragaria: Baka...  
  
Sariah: Well, people... I hope you liked it! I had fun. ^_^ Well, please review A.S.A.P.!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. A Bond so Strong

Disclaimer: Marik: Sariah doesn't own Yu- Gi- Oh. So there, you stupid lawyers!!!! I CAN TOO DO A GOOD DISCLAIMER!!!!!!!  
  
Sariah: Calm down...  
  
SIDE NOTE: Um... yeah. Well, um... hm. I have nothing. Thanks to my reviewers! I couldn't have done this without ya!!!!!  
  
"Well, let's see..." Jono pondered it over for a minute. "I don't remember much. I remember playing in the streets everyday as a child... with the pharaoh's son... well, he was the pharaoh's son at the time. I don't quite remember what he looked like, though, for some reason I feel I've seen him recently. I remember some high priest who sent messages from a rival ruler; I remember not liking him much, but that was when my friend was the pharaoh. Of course, nobody believed that I was his friend until he told them. I don't know, Ishizu; everything's kind of hazy. I don't really remember anything except that."  
  
"Do you remember the day of your death, dear Jono?"  
  
"Oh..." Jono's eyes cast downward. "Yeah, I remember some of it. That other guy who ruled at the time wanted that high priest to duel the pharaoh and take over. That's all I remember about that."  
  
"I see. Now, Jono; what answers do you want?"  
  
Jono looked up. "I... I want you to show me the pharaoh."  
  
In the meanwhile, Yugi was running towards the museum. Yami still hadn't found out who it was the person had looked like in the vision.  
  
"Yugi, please, tell me!" he begged.  
  
"In a minute, Yami!" Yugi finally burst through the museum doors to see a flash of light. He looked up at Joey, who had his back turned to Ishizu.  
  
"Yugi! What're you doin' back here?!" Joey was frantic. He looked like he was trying to hide something again.  
  
"I... have to... ask you... something," Yugi panted heavily. He was almost out of breath.  
  
Joey looked uneasy. "What d'you wanna ask me?"  
  
"Outside... alone... please..."  
  
Joey nodded. "Um, okay... talk to ya later, Ishizu..." he followed Yugi outside where his best friend looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"You're hiding something from me, Joey. What is it?"  
  
"Hidin' somethin'? No, I ain't hidin' anything..."  
  
'Joey, what's going on?' Jono asked through their mental link.  
  
'I dunno... I think he might o' found out about the Millennium Key... aw, man...'  
  
"You're hiding something! Please, tell me!" Yugi pleaded with his friend.  
  
"I ain't hidin' anything!" Joey insisted. "Why do ya think I'm hidin' somethin' from ya?!"  
  
"Because, you're nervous and you're lying. You talked to Ishizu, and I know why! You have a Millennium Item, Joey; and the spirit inside of it is whom I saw in a vision."  
  
'Yugi... the one you saw in the vision looked like... Joey? Is this what you're saying?' Yami was shocked.  
  
'Yes, Yami; I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. It makes so much sense. I know Joey has a Millennium Item.'  
  
Joey shook his head. 'How does he know?!'  
  
'He saw me in a vision?' Jono couldn't believe it either. But one question would prove it. 'Joey, ask him what he saw in that vision!'  
  
But Joey ignored his look- alike. "How d'you know that I have a Millennium Item?!"  
  
"Because, every Millennium Item has a spirit inside of it. And the people destined to own the Items look like those spirits. And I saw someone who looks just like you in a vision." Yugi finished.  
  
Joey gaped at his friend for a moment. "What did you see?"  
  
"I saw someone who looks just like you defending the pharaoh, whom was his best friend 5,000 years ago. Just like..." Yugi clutched his Puzzle. "... you and me."  
  
"Wait a sec..." Joey stopped and started to put two and two together. "Are you sayin' that the spirit inside your Millennium Puzzle was pharaoh 5,000 years ago?!"  
  
Yugi nodded. "Yami only just recently remembered his friend, thanks to a report on a couple familiar tombs. He started hearing voices... and I saw the visions. We were best friends even 5,000 years ago, Joey."  
  
Joey looked shocked for a few more moments before letting a smile spread across his face. 'Well, Jono... I guess you'll be wantin' to see your friend again, eh?' Joey's smile grew as he let Jono take over.  
  
Yugi smiled. "Hello, Jono."  
  
SIDE NOTE: Well, that chappie's done. *grins* I'm evil, huh? Well, at least I think I am. I have nothing creative to say, so please review A.S.A.P.!!!!! 


	7. Memories Lost, Now Found

Disclaimer: Marik: Sariah doesn't own Yu- Gi- Oh. And now that she has more spiced peaches; can I have a reward, Sariah? Please?!  
  
SIDE NOTE: Sariah: Hiya!!!! I'm updating sooner than usual, aren't I?  
  
Dragaria: YES, HE'S MY YAMI- KUN MS. RAIN OF LOVE!!!!! MINE, I TELL YOU!!!!  
  
Sariah: See, THIS is why I don't le my Yamis read my reviews. Unfortunately for me, Dragaria got curious and decided to read them. Also unfortunately, she saw what a certain Rain of Love said. *groans*  
  
Dragaria: *in the background* MINE!!! MY YAMI- KUN!!!!  
  
Sariah: Well, I'd better get on with it. Oh, yeah; thanks for the quick disclaimer, Marik. *tosses Marik a spiced peach*  
  
Marik: Yum!!!  
  
Sariah: Well, anyway, these little things ** will be used for memories that occur during the chapter. Thanks to my reviewers! Couldn't have done this without ya!!!!  
  
"Hello, Jono."  
  
Jono, who had been listening to the conversation between the two friends, stood shocked and speechless in front of Yugi. He just couldn't believe that his ancient- Egyptian friend, the great Pharaoh Yami, had had his spirit preserved in a Millennium Item.  
  
'This is him, Yami. You'd better say hello.' Yugi smiled as he sent the message to his look- alike, and then let the spirit take over. Now it was Yami's turn to be speechless. It was Jono who finally broke the silence.  
  
"Is it... is it really you, Yami?"  
  
A few minutes later, they were at Yugi's house, talking and catching up, while Joey and Yugi sat around in their spirit- like forms. Joey was still trying to get used to it. They were also taking the time to catch up on things.  
  
"So, how long have you had the Millennium Key, Joey?"  
  
"Just a couple days, so far. Jono told me what he knew about it, but he couldn't tell me much about himself or his past. That's why I went to Ishizu."  
  
"I see. Have you tried communicating with him through your mind, yet?"  
  
"Now THAT, Yugi, is one o' the freakiest things about it. The other is pretty much walking around being able to see through myself."  
  
"You get used to it after a while," Yugi replied, shrugging.  
  
"Eh, I guess so. I wonder how Jono and Yami are doin', though. They sure haven't seen each other in a while. 5,000 years is a long time away from a friend."  
  
"They have a lot of catching up to do," Yugi agreed. "Yami's pretty much blank on his past. He didn't even remember Jono until that report on the tombs."  
  
"Seriously?" Joey looked at his best friend incredulously. "Wow... Jono remembered Yami in a way, I guess. He just didn't remember what he looked like."  
  
"They'll remember what they can, Joey. At least, I hope so."  
  
Yami and Jono were catching up on what they could. As a matter of fact, the more time they spent talking together, the more they remembered about their past. Pieces of it came back, like the missing pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. And they were certainly having fun talking about those times.  
  
"You know, I think I remember the first time we met," Yami said, chuckling. "It's funny, too... I haven't remembered much about anything until you came back."  
  
"Yeah, me too. And I remember the day we met, too. I remember I got stuck under some guy's fruit cart or something. And then you came along. Although I can't remember what happened after that."  
  
"Oh, yes. I had snuck out of the palace, yet again. Stupid old palace; I always hated being cooped up in there. Anyway, I remember that I had snuck out to explore; saw the fruit cart; saw you under it; and I decided to help you out..."  
  
Yami began to picture it in his mind. The whole memory came back in a flash. He remembered himself as just a young pharaoh's son, sneaking out of the palace to have some fun outdoors.  
  
*Yami crawled up to the overturned fruit cart and looked at the blonde boy underneath it. He seemed to be about Yami's age. The boy turned and looked at him sheepishly.  
  
"A little help?" he asked. "I can't exactly get this cart up by myself."  
  
"Oh, sure. You keep pushing it up, and I'll pull it up, okay?"  
  
The boy nodded and Yami stood up, pulling the cart with all his strength. Finally, with a little effort, the other boy was free and dusting himself off. Yami held his hand out to the boy.  
  
"I'm Yami. Who are you?"  
  
The other boy shook his hand and smiled. "I'm Jono. Hey, are you new around here?"  
  
"Um, kind of. I was kinda looking around..."  
  
"Oh! Do you want me to show you around? I know all the most fun places to go!"  
  
Yami nodded happily. "Sure!"  
  
The two had had a splendid time that day, doing so many fun things. Yami could never have dreamed of having such a good time. But when it was getting late, Yami looked sadly to the palace, knowing that he'd have to go back before anyone worried.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jono asked.  
  
Yami looked from the palace to Jono. "Um... can you keep a secret?"  
  
Jono smiled and nodded. "Sure can! What is it?"  
  
Yami looked around and then hastily whispered into Jono's ear: "I'm the pharaoh's son."  
  
"Wow! Really?"  
  
"Ssssh! Don't let anyone hear!"  
  
"Oh, it's okay. You can count on me!" Jono said proudly.  
  
Yami nodded. "I have to go home before everyone worries about me."  
  
"Okay. But you'll come back to see me again, right?"  
  
Yami nodded happily. "Yeah! We're friends, aren't we?"  
  
"Of course! Friends!"  
  
After a quick good- bye to his new friend, Yami scampered off to the palace.*  
  
"Those were the good ol' days, huh, Yami?" Jono said quietly.  
  
Yami nodded. "Yes, they were. I snuck out of the palace quite frequently after that. I always loved playing with you in the streets all day long as a child. And you never failed to keep my secret."  
  
"What are friends for?" Jono smiled. "We were always friends. Right through to the day you became pharaoh. Our friendship didn't even end then."  
  
"Right on to the day..." Yami's smile now faded. "... you died."  
  
Jono's smile faded now, too. "Yeah. Hey, Yami?" he turned to look at his friend. "What happened that day? How did I die?"  
  
Yami looked at his friend, a little surprised. "You don't remember?"  
  
Jono shook his head. "No, I don't. And please be honest, Yami. I really want to know what happened."  
  
Yami looked thoughtful for a moment before sighing and looking up at the ceiling. "You were murdered that day, Jono. Murdered trying to save my life... and my rule."  
  
SIDE NOTE: Sariah: Dun- dun- duuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnn!!!!!! And that's a wrap for today, folks!  
  
Dragaria: Yup!! *cracks knuckles* Now, where is Rain of Love???? HUH??? HUH??? I WILL FIND YOU, EVIL ONE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sariah: ^_^' As you can see, she's not so worked up about JONO not finding out something. *sighs* Ah, well. Hope you liked it, peoples! Review A.S.A.P.!!!!!!! 


	8. The Truth About Life

Disclaimer: Marik: No, Sariah doesn't own Yu- Gi- Oh. But if anyone wants to get me off this bedpost, please come and rescue me!  
  
SIDE NOTE: Sariah: Pay NO attention to the Marik tied to the bedpost. ^_^ Well, I suppose you all have long- awaited an update. Heh.  
  
Dragaria: I SHALL FIGHT YOU, RAIN OF LOVE!!!!!!  
  
Sariah: -_- Oh, boy. Red Roses, please TELL me this will end. Why don't Rain of Love and Dragaria just get a life and go after someone else?  
  
Dragaria: How about J-  
  
Sariah: Touch Joey, and you die. Well, then; I thank my reviewers; and on to the fic!  
  
Jono's eyes grew wide. "Murdered?"  
  
Yami nodded. "Yes... and it's funny... now I seem to remember it all. Before I could only guess. Let's see... I remember you had come to tell me something about the priest..."  
  
*Jono ran up the steps of the palace, breathing hard. Yami, who had just come outside to wander the streets for a while, saw him and asked what the hurry was.  
  
"A pharaoh ruling another section of the continent has sent his high priest to duel you. He wants to take over your rule!"  
  
Yami's eyes widened. "Where is he?"  
  
"Headed straight this way. I thought I wouldn't beat him here..."  
  
"And you almost didn't," said a cold voice behind him. "Lucky this uniform holds me down."  
  
Jono turned around. Yami looked up to see the High Priest Seth. He was smiling in a devilish way.  
  
"I've come to kill you, Pharaoh Yami," he said.  
  
Jono turned in a panic to his friend and tried to get him to leave. "Yami, get out of here!"  
  
"Jono, if he wants to take my rule, then I'll let him try," Yami told him.  
  
"But he might kill you! I can't let him do that."  
  
"Stop muttering," Seth said sharply. "My patience grows thin. I wish for a duel!"  
  
Jono turned back to Yami. "Yami, run, please, I won't let him get to you! I promise!"  
  
Yami tried desperately to reason with his friend. "No, he will kill you, I can't let you get hurt! Just let me duel him!"  
  
"If he kills me, Yami, then so be it. I couldn't live with myself knowing that my best friend was hurt."  
  
Seth was getting closer, chuckling at what he heard. "Ah, the pharaoh needs his pathetic little body guards." He smirked. "Duel me, Pharaoh!"  
  
"Yami, run!" Jono tried to plead with his friend again.  
  
Seth was getting even closer, now. He was almost at the steps. "Silence, useless fool!"  
  
"YAMI, RUN, NOW!" Jono finally shouted with so much force that Yami began to retreat up the steps. Seth had now reached Jono and was trying to make him to get out of the way. Yami hesitated.  
  
"I can't leave you alone!" he finally called to Jono.  
  
"PHARAOH!" Seth brandished the Millennium Item that belonged to him. It was the Millennium Rod. "GET DOWN HERE, PHARAOH!"  
  
"Get away from him, you murderer!" Jono faced Seth boldly, though Seth was much taller than him, and most probably stronger.  
  
"Out of my WAY, fool!" Seth snarled. Jono still didn't back down.  
  
"Make me!"  
  
At this, Seth let a ghoulish smile spread across his lips. "Gladly," he said. And, to yami's horror, he brandished the bladed part of his Item. Jono still didn't back down, but Yami began to make his way back down the steps. Jono turned to tell him to go back, but he was cut off as the blade sank into his back. He gasped in pain and fell down on the steps. Yami stood in silence as Seth took pulled out the blade and put his Item back in his belt- loop. "You shouldn't have interfered..." he said disgustedly to the dying blonde.  
  
Yami looked from Seth to Jono to Seth again. Then, in rage, he screamed. "NOOOOOO!"  
  
"Now, Pharaoh," Seth stepped over Jono's body and up to Yami. "Let us duel for the sake of your rule."  
  
Yami's fists shook in his rage. "I'm going to kill you, Seth. What purpose did you have for killing him?!"  
  
Seth shrugged. "He was in my way. Now, are you going to duel me, or do I have to kill you like I did your friend?"  
  
Yami looked down at his friend, then back up at Seth, teeth clenched. "You and I will duel. And if I win, you will leave this place and never return."  
  
"And if I win?"  
  
"You get what you came for. But mark my words: My friend's death WILL be avenged."*  
  
"That's all I remember," Yami said, finally opening his eyes. "Of course, I do remember that after our duel, Seth left and I gave you an honorable burial." Yami smiled at the memory. "A burial to rival that of thousands of pharaohs." He then looked at his friend. "But you're here, now. Inside a Millennium Item. How?"  
  
Jono shrugged. "Don't ask me. I don't assume you remember what happened after you died, do you?"  
  
"Alright, so, no, I don't remember how I got into the Millennium Puzzle. You have a good point, there. I just find it very confusing."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Because I remember owning the Millennium Puzzle as the pharaoh. I don't remember ANYTHING about you owning the Millennium Key."  
  
"I don't either. One of life's little mysteries, huh?"  
  
Yami nodded. "Perhaps..."  
  
'Hey, Jono; I gotta get on home before my pops blows a gasket.'  
  
'Eh, alright. Be back in the Key in about one minute, kay?'  
  
'Fine, just hurry up.'  
  
"Jono?"  
  
Jono snapped back to attention, and then smiled. "Joey's gotta get home, and as you know, I have to go with him. Sheesh; how do you stand sharing someone else's body?"  
  
Yami chuckled. "There is a certain bond, Jon. You'll see it with time."  
  
Jono shook his head, took a moment to say good- bye to Yami, and then he and Joey were off.  
  
'So, what'd ya talk about?' Joey asked him.  
  
'Oh... just about the good ol' days.'  
  
SIDE NOTE: Okay, that's the end of that! I'm blah, so I can't think of anything else to say right now. Well, please  
  
Dragaria: MY YAMI- KUN!!! YOU HEAR ME, RAIN OF LOVE??????!!!!!!!  
  
Sariah: *shoves Dragaria into closet* Oh yes. Red Roses, keep Rain of Love under lock and key! These two are NUTS! Well, please review! 


	9. Jono and DDR

Disclaimer: No, I'm afraid I don't own Yu- Gi- Oh. I'm sorry for the inconvenience.  
  
SIDE NOTE: Sariah: BWAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!! BWAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!!!!  
  
Dragaria: It's not THAT funny...  
  
Sariah: ARE YOU KIDDING?! IT'S HILARIOUS!!! BWAHAHAHHAAAA!!!  
  
Dragaria: It was a simple mistake! You have so many fanfics; how'm I supposed to know which one Rain of Love reads?????!!!!!  
  
Sariah: It's just so funny! Rain of Love argues with you in THIS one, not Medieval Duel Monsters, you stooge! BWAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!!!  
  
Dragaria: Oh, on with the fic!  
  
"Joey... oh, Joey...," sigh. 'HEY, JOSEPH, WAKE UP!'  
  
"YAAAAIIIII!" Joey leapt out of his bed and straight onto the floor. Jono invaded his mind with hysterical laughter. He growled in frustration. 'IT'S NOT FUNNY! AND DON'T YELL IN MY MIND! IT HURTS!'  
  
Jono reeled back in his ghost- like form. "Yeesh, fine! Just trying to wake you up, lazy- butt. It's 10:00 in the morning!"  
  
"So?" Joey yawned. "I usually don't even lift an eyelid until noon. What's your deal?"  
  
"I wanna go out on the town!" Jono twirled around in the air. "I want to know ALL about Japan! I want to eat food, play games, see sights..."  
  
"Alright, I get it!" Joey stretched and stood up. "Fine. I'll go get dressed. YOU stay here. Yeesh... Egyptian freak..."  
  
As soon as Joey was dressed and out the door, he started walking towards the arcade. If Jono wanted to go out on the town, he'd do it his way!  
  
'Whoa; what's THIS place?' Jono gazed in wonder at all the flashing lights and graphics of the arcade. Joey rolled his eyes at the ignorance of the blonde Egyptian.  
  
'It's an arcade.'  
  
'What're we doing here? What's it for? What's it do?'  
  
'You wanted to see Japan, so we're doin' it my way. My style. This is where I go to hang out.'  
  
'What's "hang out"?'  
  
Joey sighed. 'Never mind. Just keep quiet and let me concentrate. We got some serious gamin' to do!'  
  
"Hey, look who's back!" a group of guys near the DDR machine spotted Joey. Joey groaned in annoyance.  
  
'Hey, who're they? Friends of yours?'  
  
'No. I beat them at DDR five times each. They probably want a rematch.'  
  
'Then let me take over!'  
  
'What?! You?! No way!'  
  
'Please? I want to have some fun!'  
  
'You'll ruin my DDR winning streak!'  
  
'I will not! PLEASE?'  
  
Joey sighed. 'Aw, fine! But if you start losin' I'm takin' over!'  
  
'Psh; whatever.'  
  
The guys ran up just as Jono took over. His smile probably brightened up the room about ten times.  
  
"Hey, have you gotten shorter, Joseph?" one guy sneered.  
  
"I think he has! And skinnier, too!"  
  
"Cut the jokes, guys; I want what he stole," another guy stepped up in front of the others. "Well, well, Wheeler; it seems you owe me a rematch from all those times you cheated me outta those DDR wins."  
  
'Cheated?! I won fair and square!' Joey mentally said angrily.  
  
"Cheated?! I won fair and square!" repeated Jono.  
  
"So you say," the guy frowned. "I STILL want a rematch from you, Joseph. And you're gonna give me one. NOW."  
  
Jono shrugged. "Okay. Let's do it, then."  
  
'This is the end of my life,' Joey mentally groaned.  
  
The two stepped up on the DDR platforms. Jono still smiled, looking terribly clueless. The other guy stood ready and determined, entirely focused on the screen. The game started.  
  
Right off, Jono moved uncertainly, and with amateurish grace. He stumbled a couple times and tripped over his own feet once. The other guy looked over at him with a laugh.  
  
"Lost your touch, eh, Wheeler?"  
  
'You're totally losing! Let me take over!' Joey demanded.  
  
'No,' Jono insisted. 'I know what I'm doing. I can handle it.'  
  
'No you can't! You're messin' up!'  
  
'It only LOOKS like I'm messing up, Joey. Look at the screen.'  
  
Joey looked at the screen, and sure enough, Jono was the one winning. As soon as the other guy noticed this, his eyes bulged out in sheer surprise. When the game was over, he knew he'd lost.  
  
"How in the world did I lose?! AGAIN?!"  
  
"You can never beat be at DDR," Jono laughed. "I'm plainly just the best!"  
  
'But I still don't get it,' Joey mentally said as they left the arcade. 'How did you do it?'  
  
'How? That's easy,' Jono smiled. 'Me and Yami practically invented DDR.'  
  
'You what?! No way!'  
  
'We ran out of games to play when we were kids... so we started making up stuff. We came up with the idea to point in certain directions and we'd move our feet in the same directions. Hence the arrow system on the DDR screen.'  
  
'Guess the word musta spread.'  
  
'Yami printed the instructions of our game in my tomb. He told me so the other day,' Jono sighed. 'Yup. It's a great game, and I was so much better at it than him. I would always win. Why d'you think you're so good at it, Joey? You are my reincarnation after all!'  
  
'Zip it! I bet I could beat you at! If we didn't have the same body, that is...'  
  
'Oh, I highly doubt it, Joseph. I highly doubt it.'  
  
SIDE NOTE: Sariah: Well, what'd you think?  
  
Dragaria: YAMI- KUN BELONGS TO ME!!!! HEAR ME????????  
  
Sariah: That's getting quite old. *sighs* Well, I updated. Yeah... well, for info on updates and new stories and such, look at my bio! Tootles! 


	10. Ishizu's Request

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I don't even own Jono! Man, that's sad...

_SIDE NOTE:_ Dragaria: ((is giving stuff to Rain of Love)) And here's my posters...my bracelet...my copy of Yami's Millennium Puzzle...my plushie...my pillowcase...my bedspread, bed sheet, covers, wallpaper... ((continues))

Sariah: Things just haven't been the same since Dragaria gave up on Yami and moved to Chu...erugh! Bad thoughts...betcha Rain of Love's liking the stuff, though.

Dragaria: And my calendar, my watch, my headband...

Sariah: Well...thanks all for reviewing. I know I haven't updated in a long time.

Dragaria: My CD of Yami's cutest noises...oh, I'm gonna miss that...

Sariah: Um...read on.

"We're here, mister Kaiba."

Kaiba rolled down his window and peered outside. He had stopped at the museum. _You'd better have something important to say this time, Ishizu..._ He grumbled to himself as he stepped out of the limo and walked up the museum steps. He was met by none other than Ishizu. "Alright, start talking. I had to cancel two very important business meetings to come here, so you'd better not be wasting my time."

"You will not be disappointed, Seto Kaiba," Ishizu assured him. "Come. Follow me." She led the CEO inside the museum.

"This had better not another one of those Millennium Item speeches," Kaiba warned.

"I'm afraid it is, Seto Kaiba. Sorry to disappoint you."

"I'm outta here," Kaiba turned around, prepared to leave. But just like the first time, the museum doors closed and he was locked inside. "Give me a break, Ishizu! I've heard enough of your fairy tales."

"Seto Kaiba, you must listen!" Ishizu insisted. "There is something very important going on right now that involves the Millennium Items. This is something you need to hear."

"Why does it involve me?"

"Because one of the Millennium Items has your 5,000-year-old look-alike inside it," the Egyptian woman replied. Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Stop denying it! You have an ancient past, Kaiba. It's time you accepted it when it's most important."

"Alright, fine, I'll play along," Kaiba narrowed his eyes at the woman. "Which one is it?"

"The one belonging to my brother, Marik," replied Ishizu. "The Millennium Rod."

"You're joking."

Ishizu shook her head. "I wish I was. You need to get that item, Seto Kaiba; and I can assure you that it won't be easy to obtain. My brother won't give it up willingly."

"Let me get this straight," Seto began bluntly, as always. "You're saying that I have to find your crazy brother, somehow get his Millennium Rod without him trying to kill me, all because some ghost that looks like me is inside it?" He scoffed. "If you think I'm gonna fall for that then you're as crazy as your brother."

"Trust me, Seto Kaiba," Ishizu insisted. "I promise I will help you. And if I turn out to be wrong, you may shut down the museum."

Kaiba raised a brow. "Really, now? A chance to close down this dump for good? Now I'm interested."

"Will you do it?"

Kaiba smirked. "You've got yourself a deal."

_SIDE NOTE:_ Okay, I know it's short, but I'm tired! Cut me some slack, here. Well, I'll update as soon as I can...till then...please review!


	11. The Deal

**Disclaimer and notes: Woohoo! Call me butter, cuz I'm on a ROLL! This is, like, my tenth update or something! I'm so frickin' proud! Sure, a lot of 'em are kinda short, but WHO CARES! I'M UPDATING! Anyway, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, please enjoy.**

Marik twirled the Millennium Rod in his fingers, looking completely disinterested in the pile of money that was placed before him. He looked at Seto Kaiba with even more disinterest, if that was even possible. In any case, it was pissing Seto Kaiba off. Badly.

"I'll pay you all that; I'll double it if you want," Kaiba insisted. "What will it take for you to give me that Rod?"

"And why do you want it so badly, Seto Kaiba?" Marik asked slyly. "Hmm? Go on, you can tell me." Kaiba pursed his lips. He was definitely irritated with the question, which meant he had a ridiculous reason. Probably something involving Ishizu.

"That is none of your business," the CEO replied through clenched teeth. "I'll ask again: WHAT will it take for you to give me that stupid stick?"

Marik sighed half-wistfully, but mostly he sighed to mock Seto Kaiba. "You know what I want. I want Yugi's puzzle. If I can have that, the Millennium Rod is all yours." He glanced at Seto Kaiba, who was once again frustrated. "Oh, but that's a no-no, isn't it? Ishizu said no puzzle." He grinned. "That's why you're here, isn't it? Ishizu told you to come get it, didn't she? And you went and played fetch like a good little boy, didn't you?"

Kaiba growled low in his throat and swiftly shut his briefcase. "I knew this was a waste of my time." He turned to leave.

"Now, now, Kaiba. I'll give it to you." The blonde Egyptian twirled the stick on his fingers once more, gazing at its every shine. "But, of course, not for free." Kaiba turned to him.

"Name your price."

"I don't want money, Seto Kaiba," Marik said. "And don't worry, I won't get you in trouble with Ishizu." He smirked, loving the irritated look on Kaiba's face. He was going to irk him all he wanted, because Seto Kaiba wanted the Millennium Rod. And if Marik couldn't have his fun…well, then Kaiba wouldn't get the item. It was as simple as that.

"What do you want from me?" Kaiba hissed at the annoying Egyptian.

"Weeellll…you _do_ know I _love_ hostile takeovers, right?" Marik grinned at the suspicious look spreading over Kaiba's face. "I'll cut to the chase. One-third of your company…_mine_." His grin spread further across his face as Kaiba's held on of shock and anger. "No share, no Rod. It's as simple as that."

"I am _not_ giving you _any_ part of my company!" Kaiba spat.

"Then no Rod."

Kaiba glared coldly at the Egyptian. Marik could tell that he was thinking very hard about this. Was this really worth his time? Would he regret this? Was his curiosity to powerful now for him to turn back? Finally his features seemed to relax into a decision. He nodded.

"You've got yourself a deal," he said.

_HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

"And in other news," the reporter began, "CEO Seto Kaiba has given one-third of his company to one Marik Ishtar. The greater details as to why this transfer took place are still unknown. Marik had this to say—" Yugi turned off the TV.

"Why would Kaiba give a third of his company to _Marik_?" he said in disbelief.

"Something is wrong with this picture," Yami said thoughtfully. "Seto Kaiba must have wanted something very important from Marik to give him part of his company."

"What would that be, though?"

"I'm not sure. But I get the feeling that Ishizu might know."

"Should we go see her?"

There was a long silence. "Yes."

**Um…I'm too lazy to write anymore. So…uh…I'll leave it there. Please review!**


End file.
